


Spell

by Vialana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Fanvids, Manipulation, Other, Possessiveness, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have love in your heart, set it free; if it be true, your heart shall be returned.</p>
<p>This is not a love story.</p>
<p>It's a creation myth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings (including the pairings - which are probably more warning than enticement). The violence warning is for show-level of violence, gore and blood. The rape/non-con is heavily implied but not explicit as only footage from the show is used.
> 
> Spoilers to the end of season 3a.

**Song:** _I Put a Spell on You_  
 **Artist:** Marilyn Manson  
 **Length:** 2:24  
 **Format** : .mp4  
 **Size** : 33MB

 

 

 

[Mediafire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/deeo7cpmr3yqxa5/Spell+%28Teen+Wolf+ensemble%29+%28HD%29.mp4)

 

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube streaming link: http://youtu.be/Jg3cCv_8yss
> 
> Mediafire download link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/deeo7cpmr3yqxa5/Spell+%28Teen+Wolf+ensemble%29+%28HD%29.mp4
> 
> Let me know if there are any issues with the links.


End file.
